callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
Robert Bowling Interview Here is an interview of Robert Bowling regarding MW3 from a few days ago. 22:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Seems too ambiguous. He never actually describe those changes in detail. Archer250 11:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Robert Bowling said that there will be no last stand but it's in the spec ops survival trailer so... maybe he ment no last stand in multplayer?????? Characters The rest of the characters should be added and the section with characters split into Delta Force:Frost,Sandman,Grinch,Truck,Grunt,Overlord, SAS with Burns,Wallcroft,Griffen and Cpt.Price and Ultranationalist with Makarov Hardened edition The MW3 page says the Hardened edition will be revealed at CoD XP, but it already has been revealed. The contents of the Hardened edition will be revealed at CoD XP. Thanks. SPIRAL 00:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hardened edition The MW3 page says the Hardened edition will be revealed at CoD XP, but it already has been revealed. The contents of the Hardened edition will be revealed at CoD XP. Thanks. SPIRAL 00:10, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Video section In the video section shouldn't we add some game play footage? All we have is the teaser trailers and the reveal trailer. E.TALE Headquarters 16:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) PKP Pecheneg In the MW3 Survival Trailer Sneak Peek, there's a Juggernaut soldier wielding what appears to be a PKP "Pecheneg", judging from its distinct carrying handle, as discovered by Jardak. Whether this is confirmed or not, it's up to debate. Some assume it's a Kel-Tec SU-16, but it's not because of the presence of a carrying handle, which is not found on any of its models. It's also a rifle, and that juggernauts always use machine guns, making it most likely that it's a PKP machine gun. Wii (Confirmed) can someone add it is going to appear on the wii?? Mr.flinstone 18:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Mr.flinstone that weird moment when four studios work on one game Weapons Some new weapons from the Spec Ops Survival Trailer: USAS 12, M16A4, M60E4, FMG9, Riot Shield DarkFlame588 19:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ...and perks. I saw some perks like extreme conditioning, sitrep, steady aim, and last stand. Moiz1224 22:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) LAST STAND add it to the tier 3 perks. There are underbarrel grenade launchers!!! Predators are bback in multiplayer. If you look at the inventory in the multiplayer part of the survival trailer there is a predator missile in the inventory. umm the caption of the gun in the main page is wrongly labelled scar-l. it infact, is the Remington ACR. The beige finish makes it look very similar, I know. - spazzykay :Fixed it. Thanks 09:21, August 10, 2011 (UTC) you're welcome, sir. - spazzykay DOUBT - Can anyone tell me what is the weapon in the second last picture? The one before the Pointstreak? It looks like a FN-Scar but the iron sights don't suggest so, and the charging handle is totally from an M4 / M16. Anyone have a clue? - spazzykay The second to last weapon is the Magpull collapisible sub machine gun. It is built around the G18 machine pistol. The boys at imfdb.org have confirmed that the CM901 makes an appearance. It's the M4/M16-like weapon that has a somewhat long reload. Sgt. Kamarov 15:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) And to add to my previous comment, as it has a longer reload than its look alikes, it might be a light machine gun, simliar to the RPK which was an AK on steroids, but given a longer reload for balancing. So I would wait to classify it Sgt. Kamarov 15:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC) The SCAR-H has a longer reload than some other rifles already, maybe it serves the same purpose. Archer250 13:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Second last gun is definitely a Remington ACR. Archer250 09:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Why is the SCAR-L not listed in the weapon section? It's definitely in the game. People playing the survival mode at Gamescom were using it all the time. It has the same sights and animations as the SCAR-H in MW2.HannibaltheCannibal 09:33, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi , The FMG9 Is in the submachine gun catogory but has been confirmed to be a secondary :L could you please change that ? SlappyTheSeal 22:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Can you source the confirmation? Carbonite 0 22:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :0:15. IMFDB identified it as a CM901. Since this is an officially released video, could we assume that it is a CM901?Archer250 09:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Already a step ahead of you. I created the article yesterday. Sgt. Kamarov 15:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Pred Missile Right before the dude gets the Jug killstreak, he has a Pred Missile killstreak ready to be used. Can it be added to the Killstreak section?The capoe123 13:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC) They fired from a different UAV, the reaper.So "Reaper Missle"? lol Archer250 09:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Mw3 spec ops survival trailer What is the 4th gun in the spec ops survival trailer 14:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Looks like an MP5 to me. This is presuming we're talking about the one the player is holding while watching the helicopter crash. 15:39, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Anon, u mean the third? thats the CM901 HighbornBEN10 23:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) MW3 Engine Remember a little while back when they said it would be too much work to create a new engine so they would be using MW2's IW 4.0 engine. However, later, they decided they would use a new engine. They would call it IW 5.0, but since Sledgehammer was working with them, they called it the MW3 engine. The article says it uses the same engine as MW2, and IW 4.0. Whoever is in charge of this page needs to change it to say MW3 engine and not IW 4.0. PkedU2Fast 19:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure they DID say they'll use the same engine now. Archer250 09:18, August 11, 2011 (UTC) it has been stated in several forum posts by robert bowling(FourZeroTwo) that they have made a new game engine(IW 5.0) but as stated above they called it the MW3 Engine due to respect that sledgehammer helped in the process 10:27, September 1, 2011 (UTC)tazdog Multiplayer pointstreaks Hi, I wanted to say there is no AC130 confirmed in the MULTIPLAYER, just the predator missle (see same vid as juggernaut, right corner below) and the juggernaut. 13:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) FMG-9 This gun is on the trailer for the Spe Ops Survival mode. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VI4c7jC038&feature=feedu Why it isn't on the list of the page? Floody 16 own's you 17:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Because only 'crats and sysops can edit the page, and I guess they forgot to. 17:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, well, hope they see this aroundFloody 16 own's you 17:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :we have no idea if its a smg or machine pistol, it should be placed with the cm901 HighbornBEN10 23:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) New Weapon A new weapon was spotted in the main page of sledgehammer's website. It wont let me upload a picture but it's the first slideshow you see for the Spec Ops Survival mode trailer. It has been rumored to be a FAD assault rifle. If you look closely at the writing on the gun it says FAD0002. Below is a picture of what the gun looks in real life.http://www.sledgehammergames.com/ Demonixelmo748 05:22, August 12, 2011 (UTC)demonixelmo748 Just checked over at imfdb, they confirm its an FAD. So will this and the CM901 be added, or do we need more information to confirm? OmgHAX! 04:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) The pictures match so it's confirmed. We just need to know if it automatic, 3 round burst, or semi auto, becuase it was said it can be either. 07:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC)Demonixelmo748 Using info from this site, I posted on the IMFDB about this gun, so credit goes to those at the Wiki here who found it. Good wor, guys :) We worked together :D ChickenDoughnut 12:37, August 13, 2011 (UTC)ChickenDoughnut 13:37, August 13, 2011 IMFDB is th bomb!! HighbornBEN10 23:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Vector According to the Vector page, the SMG is said to appear in MW3, but it is not on the list of weapons on this page. So can this be changed? SXe Fiend 07:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) My good friends over at IMFDB have confirmed it in the Elite trailer featuring TheLegendOfKarl ChickenDoughnut 12:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ChickenDoughnut 13:34, August 13, 2011 We confirmed it over there a while ago. You only just noticed? 12:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) No, Raven, you misunderstand. I was only pointing out that they've confirmed it and that we should too. Sorry if I was mistaken, my apologies :) ChickenDoughnut 12:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC)ChickenDoughnut Couple Of Things... uhhh theres a LOT of confirmed weapons on here and nobody has changed it yet, like the vector, P226, and a few others. Sporkmasta42 15:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) No, Sporkmasta, those are leaked weapons. Although some we've seen are, in fact in the game, and as much as we want them to be in the game, until seen in official gameplay or confirmed by Bowling, we can't do anything. I'm pretty sure at least 90% of those leaked guns are legit, but it's not our call. We just gotta sit back, be patient, and when the time comes around we'll change what's legit or not. ChickenDoughnut 21:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC)ChickenDoughnut Ok. I understand, but I kinda think its a bit harsh that you cant edit it at all. Sporkmasta42 00:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Survival Mode Here is a simple analysis of spec ops survival mode. "http://www.youtube.com/embed/-K2eqRe8w-4" "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." FPSGAMING 00:06, August 14, 2011 (UTC)FPSGAMING Developers. Should we add "Treyarch (Wii)" and "n-Space (DS)"? DogNut327 01:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Intelligent Munitions System Shouldn't the Intelligent Munitions System (IMS) be added as a point streak, it was shown at end of the MW3 Spec Ops survival trailer. Green929392 07:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) how do we know thats what it is? some people speculate its a signal for the AC-130 HighbornBEN10 23:26, August 17, 2011 (UTC) An IMS is basically a bouncing betty smart mine, at least according to the trailer. Besides, the AC-130 signal is purple smoke. 01:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) True, but that was in Survival Mode. Even the Killfeed shows an AC-130 Kill Icon when He dies by the "IMS", so it should stay unknown till proven otherwise. IIID Empire 03:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC)IIID Empire, 20:07, 8*21*11 FAD and CM901 and FMG9 Who moved these two to the "assault rifles" category?????? IW has NOT confirmed this, so they need to be moved back to the "currently unknown category." The same goes for the FMG9...did IW or sledgehammer confirm this is a SMG????? no they didnt, so could someone please fix it? Thanks for your time. HighbornBEN10 02:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :IW hasn't confirmed what most of the weapons are. That includes the FN five seven, PKP, P226, Famas, minigun and more. So if we're making a "Currently Unknown" category, we have plenty of guns to go there since most of them don't have confirmed categories in MW3. Carbonite 0 02:44, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :The FMG9 is not an SMG, it's in the machine pistol category. :k, cuz drrichtofen said we couldnt put the cm901 in a category... :HighbornBEN10 02:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :Umm guys, you forgot the Vector! it is confirmed! :It can be seen slung over a soldier's shoulder. in his back. JoeRamirez :http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/File:CODBO-TDIVector.jpg :I think the cm901 is confirmed as an assault rifle. I mean what other category will it go in. 01:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Demonixelmo748 KillsTreak stacking Well it apears kills from killstreaks add to more killstreaks such as that bouncing mine killstreak earning juggernaut 16:29, August 18, 2011 (UTC) they are pointstreaks now 23:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) They still stack 05:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) PARIS Add Paris to the MP maps and the spec ops mission invisible threat 00:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) TYPE 95 The Chinese QBZ-95 will be in the game under the name "TYPE 95" and can be added to the assault rifle category. I know it's not confirmed yet but I unlocked, bought and used the weapon in spec ops play at Gamescom 2011 yesterday. Proof or it didn't happen. Also, Sign your posts.IIID Empire 06:38, August 20, 2011 (UTC)IIID Empire,23:37,8*19*11 He cant have proof they tell you to put away your cameras before you can play the game. 07:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Demonixelmo748 Exactly why it shouldn't be added as a Confirmed Weapon.IIID Empire 00:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC)IIID Empire, 17:15, 8*20*11 How was the gun ? like was it a good one where the sights nice (make a page but dont link it to MW3) 03:37, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Nirvana inabox Proof of gun? CoaZTalk 03:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I have no proof other than my word. As stated above we weren't able to take pictures during play. Don't know if the gun was a good one since I didn't have the time to compare it to other assault rifles. It felt very accurate though. It's a 3-round burst weapon with a bullpup design reminiscent of the FAMAS in MW2 in terms of iron sights, handling etc. I already made a page but it got deleted almost instantly. HannibaltheCannibal 10:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I completely understand that you don't want to add the TYPE 95 as a confirmed weapon yet but on the same page I find it kind of weird that you listed the FAMAS as a confirmed weapon just because a soldier in the background of a trailer scene was wearing it. For what it's worth, I haven't seen a FAMAS in the spec ops armory shop. HannibaltheCannibal 12:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Just to point out, the survival mode armory had like 4 weapons shown in it. And as far as I know, only side arms have ever been part of a character model but not used in-game (or widely used like the M1911 in MW2) so the basis for the FAMAS being confirmed is fairly solid. Carbonite 0 04:56, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :You mean the survival mode armory you have seen in the trailer had like 4 weapons shown in it. During my session at Gamescom it had more than that available.HannibaltheCannibal 08:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) : Nice to see chinese weapons, the QBZ-95 is hot. I really hope this is true info, you'll break my heart if it's false. ;). 03:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I wish I had proof but I haven't. For what it's worth, SAM5000i on his YouTube channel also spoke about a new three round burst weapon he played with at Gamescom. He couldn't remember the name but it actually was the TYPE 95 he was referring to.HannibaltheCannibal 08:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) MW3uploades youtube page also talked about it but called it the type 11. 13:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Demonixelmo748 Dedicated Servers A recent tweet by Robert Bowling confirmed that the dedicated servers WILL be returning for the PC multiplayer, so that should definitely be in the MP section. Duuuuuude...! Remember, Rhesus Monkeys PWN! 12:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) M1911 Didn't anybody else see the m1911 handgun in the mw3 reveal trailer. Sorry to bring this out so late. 23:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC)Demonixelmo748 :I really don't think that alone will be enough to pass the "solid undeniable proof" test. Not saying you're wrong but the PKP went down this road before. Carbonite 0 14:13, August 26, 2011 (UTC) OVERKILL? Think about it, what if the FMG9 is actually a SMG. They could be possibly hinting OVERKILL returning as a perk in MW3. Just an observation. I assume you are referring to the trailer where the playable character switched to the FMG9 secondary. I'm pretty sure I've seen the FMG9 in the machine pistol category during gameplay at Gamescom, so for me it hints towards the return of strong secondaries. But the return of Overkill as a perk is a pretty good guess as well since the leaked information seems so to be valid. HannibaltheCannibal 20:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) MASSIVE SPOILERS SITE I found this site via a YouTube video giving away a bunch of massive spoilers of MW3. I honestly think they're fake, but you never know. Here is the site. Tell me what you guys think; http://kotaku.com/5801345/where-youll-go-how-youll-kill-and-who-will-die-in-modern-warfare-3 SpaceGhidorah 22:43, August 28, 2011 (UTC) This is old news. 05:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Demonixelmo748 Doesn't answer my question. SpaceGhidorah 21:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't need to. We've seen that article before, and made our thoughts quite clear on it. 21:25, August 29, 2011 (UTC) A lot of Koyaku's leak have been proven right so far, but we will have to see. 23:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Demonixelmo748 Game engine The source for the game's engine says that they are reusing the MW2 engine, but a few months ago Robert Bowling said they were using a new engine for MW3. http://attackofthefanboy.com/news/modern-warfare-3-moves-beyond-mw2-engine/ Icealien33 18:44, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :"Moved beyond" doesn't imply a brand new engine. I'm pretty sure Bowling said himself they're just using a remastered version of IW4, the MW2 engine. 21:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) EBR Hey people I think I saw an M14EBR in the recent concept art released for MW3 Not confirmation. NEXT! 22:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) For the record, I do think it is the EBR, but your right its not confirmed yet. Sporkmasta42 22:44, August 30, 2011 (UTC) The picture looks like the background was all concept art and then they took the m14 EBR and put it in the picture, but it looks kinda different from MW2 so i know it will be in it but i also know its not confirmed. 01:43, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Demonixelmo748 A an off-topic quote, i REALLY hope that the EBR has black furnishings this go-around. Sporkmasta42 21:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if this is so noobish, but I think the first city shown in the concept art section is in France, due to the architecture and style. Multiplayer Reveal Trailer Released http://www.nowgamer.com/news/1038905/modern_warfare_3_multiplayer_gameplay_trailer_revealed.html E.TALE Headquarters 11:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Bouncing betties and more!!! In the latest mw3 multiplayer trailer which shows of more than just new graphics but new perks, killstreaks and allround badassness. Check it out at... http://kotaku.com/5836862/enjoy-modern-warfare-3s-new-multiplayer-trailer?popular=true. enjoy!!! Thing in MP reveal From this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axuufVf3Quo Perk 1: Recon, Extreme Conditioning, Blind Eye, Recon Perk 2: Quickdraw, Assassin, Overkill, Blast Shield Perk 3: Sitrep, Dead Silence Game modes: Kill Confirmed (:16), Capture the Flag (1:15), Team Deathmatch (2:08), Ground War (3:10) Primary weapons: M4, ACR 6.8, Dragunov. Also, the sniper throughout the video sounds a LOT like the M40A3. Any chance it's back? Attachments: Red Dot Sight, ACOG, Secondaries: M320 GLM, FMG9, XM25, RPG-7 (can be seen on a soldiers back at 2:27) Equipment and the like: Frag grenades, throwing knife, stun grenade, some sort of a mine, like those in "Loose Ends" Killstreaks: UAV (3), Ballistic Vests (5), Airdrop Trap (7), AH-6 Overwatch (9), Remote Turret (9), Recon Drone (10), EMP (11), Stealth Bomber (14), Jugggernaut (15), Also, at 3:13, it looks as if his killstreaks are perks. Something called "Proficiency Focus" almost anytime the class layout comes up. I thought that sniper looked more like the L96; it looks like it has a thumbhole stock. I also spotted what might be a Mk. 46, and an anti-rocket turret. OmgHAX! 16:07, September 2, 2011 (UTC) in the very very recent multiplayer reveal trailer i saw a dragunov SVD sniper rifle. just wondering when the wiki will be changed.